


Holosnow

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Holodecks/Holosuites, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Tasha's never seen snowfall before. Deanna fixes that
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	Holosnow

**Author's Note:**

> A story for the star trek secret santa 2019, the prompt was Tasha/Troi! It's really short, but I couldn't get the image if Tasha with snowflakes in her hair out of my head :D

Deanna didn't actually mind he hadn't gotten to go planetside this time. They were orbiting Andor at the moment, but would be getting on their way soon, so soon that lost of the crew was staying up in the ship and not taking leave. And if Deanna was being honest, she didn't even want to set a foot down on the cold ice and snow of the planet. No matter how beautiful William said the cities were.

And she enjoyed spending her break in the Ten Forward with Tasha, looking down at the blue orb underneath. They were both in their civies, Deanna wearing her blue dress to fit the mood and Tasha wearing a sweater Deanna was almost eighty percent sure actually belonged to Geordi LaForge.

Sipping her tea and sighing, Tasha spoke.

"I've never seen snow."

Deanna's eyebrows flew up in disbelief.

"Never? Not even in the academy?"

Tasha shook her head.

"Nah. I did see a lot of rain and some slush that clearly tried to be snow. But nothing like I imagine Andor. I was gonna go down for a while but I can't manage that with my shifts right now."

Deanna frowned. Tasha shrugged in a "I don't care" kind of a way, but Deanna knew it bothered her a little bit. Both from being an empath and from knowing her girlfriend well enough to read her.

They hadn't talked much about snow after that, but it had kept bugging Deanna until she formed a plan. Well, not that much of a plan, really, just figuring out her and Tasha's shifts so they'd have some free time together and asking Geordi and Data to help her with the holodeck. 

It took some time, but finally a few weeks after their initial conversation Deanna was wrapping a scarf around her neck, waiting for Tasha at the doors to the holodeck. It wouldn’t be too cold inside, but the clothes, in Deanna’s opinion, improved the mood. Once Tasha appeared, in another sweater that probably didn’t belong to her (from the embroidered “зімой!” it was easy to guess it was Worf’s), Deanna opened the doors to the program.

It was snowing in a calm, beautiful wintery way. As the doors closed behind them, Deanna looked at her girlfriend. Tasha’s eyes were wide, as she looked up at the falling snow. Then, to Deanna’s surprise, she started spinning and laughing. And at that moment, Tasha was the most beautiful thing Deanna had ever seen, winning every single nebula and star her work had brought her to. 

Tasha turned to Deanna, and the empath was brought to the present by the love and wonder emanating from Tasha. The security officer took a few steps to bring her closer to Deanna. There were snowflakes on her eyelashes and in her hair, and she was smiling wider than Deanna had seen her smile in a long while.

“Thank you,” Tasha whispered, so close Deanna could feel the warm breath on her face. Deanna had seen snow before, many many times, but this was the first time she shared a kiss in the quiet and calm of snowfall.


End file.
